coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Bischoff
'Early Life' Gwen is the younger (by 10 minutes) twin sister of Garett Bischoff. While growing up she did everything with him. They even traveled on the road with their dad with whom she did not like. While traveling she met siblings Steve (Sting) and Katie Borden which Gwen took a liking to. 'Wrestling Career' Gwen did not start right away like her brother did (She didn't want to be in Immortal or working for them) So she waited until Immortal was done with before debuting. While waiting she had Katie and Garrett train her a bit. She also got Katie's husband AJ Styles to train her. When Immortal was completely gone from TNA Gwen went into contract negotations then a deal was made. Gwen made her debut backstage at Sacrifice where Katie told people where she was her "Personal Ass Kicker". Gwen then appeared again on the May 17th Edition of Impact Wrestling when she accompained Garett to ringside for the 10 man (And 1 Woman) Battle Royal and stayed with Katie while AJ explained the pictures of him and Liliana Smedley. When Christopher Daniels, Kazarian and Liliana walked out and showed a Video of AJ and Liliana Katie ordered Gwen to attack everyone in the ring (Even AJ) before she ran to the back and Gwen did just that. At a House Show on May 19th Gwen defeated Samantha Jones for her Knockouts X Division Championship in what would be Samantha's last match with TNA. On the May 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen (Accompained by Katie) called out Liliana and told her that she would not stand for her breaking up Katie and AJ's marriage. Then Liliana came out and said that AJ doesn't love Katie and that Katie was only using AJ to get to the top. That's when Katie attacked her and Gwen pulled her off. Then Gwen won the match. Later that night she accompained Garett to ringside for his TV title match against Ella Trinidad After Ella won Robbie E, Robbie T and Athena Bustin ran down and while Garett and Ella dealt with the Robbies' Gwen took out Athena then she stood in the ring with her brother and Ella. At Slammiversary Gwen was in Garrett and Ella's corner for their match against the Robbie's (With Athena in their corner) Darning the match Gwen kept Athena away while Garrett and Ella won the match. On the June 21st Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen faced off against Liliana again only this time the Knockouts X Division Championship was on the line and Gwen defeated her. At Destination X Gwen defeated both Addie Hardy and Amy Hardy to retain her Knockouts X Division Championship. On the July 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen successfuly defended the title against Mandy Jones. She was later seen talking with Garrett and Joseph Park about how both her and Garrett can use their last name. After Joseph left them Gwen said Katie could be right. On the July 26th Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen was the Special Guest Referee for the Knockouts tag team match. On the August 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen along with Katie, Sarah Veerthorne and Harmony Daniels crashed he baby shower for Clare Lynch. On the November 20th Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen once again faced off against Amy for the Knockouts X Division Championship only this time Gwen lost the title. Since then Gwen has been Austin Aries' Valet and putting up with him and Bobby. 'Personal Life' Gwen is the oldest daughter and second oldest child of Loree and Eric Bischoff. She is the older sister of Montana Bischoff and the younger twin (By 10 Minutes) of Garett Bischoff with whom she's really close to unlike the rest of her family. As of July 9th Gwen is currently dating Austin Aries 'Finishing Moves' *Gwen's Revenge (Enzuiguri Kick followed by a Shooting Star Leg Drop) *Down To Hell (Springboard Bulldog) *Numbskull (Snapmare Driver) *Last Chancery (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) *Brainbuster 'Wrestlers Managed' *Katie Borden *Garett Bischoff *Austin Aries *Chris Sullivan *Bobby Roode 'Managers' *Katie Borden 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Knockouts X Division Champion 'Entrance Music' *Dark Horses by Switchfoot (Singles Theme 1) *Alive by P.O.D. (Singles Theme 2) *Raging of the Region by Dale Oliver (Used when teaming with and going out with Austin) 'Twitter Account' Gwen's Twitter account is @GwenBischoff28. She mostly posts updates and talks to everyone minus the haters of her and her brother. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's